The Night of Silence
by Light of Shining Stars
Summary: Silence covered the forest. The only sounds that could be heard was the hooting of a far away owl; the crickets chirping; and the evening breeze rustling the tree branches. Everything was silent. But for how long? For deep inside MysteryClan there was a cat- a cat who would change the forest forever. And her name was Silentkit.
1. Prologue

**Hello. This is my first fanfiction so please do not be mean about it. I posted this story somewhere else and I got good reviews on it. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

Paws thrummed on the ground as the cats sped into battle. My clan and the three others, they were fighting because of a lie. Cats screeched in pain, battle cries ringing out, and many other horrible sounds came to my ears.

Never before had I realized how selfish and greedy I had become. It was awful... My heart had become ice a long time ago and I hadn't even cared, but now I did. If only I could change all this and go back for another chance. It would have been so much better, for everyone, if my parents hadn't broken the warrior code and had me and my three siblings.

I finally remembered I was in battle and looked around just in time to see a huge cat coming my way. The cat tackled me to the ground and bit my neck, scratching at my stomach with no mercy. Being so small I knew I didn't stand a chance so I didn't fight back. The cat tore my throat and I coughed one last time as my life slipped away.

And for the first time I welcomed the darkness of death like a friend...

**Here's the prologue! I'm not going to do the rest of the story in different cat's POVs. If you guys could comment and give suggestions that would be awesome! Thanks for reading! Also, sorry it was kinda short :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Different

Chapter One: Different

**Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner, I didn't really have any ideas.**

Silentkit was different. Everyone knew that. From a young, playful kit to an old but wise elder, anyone could tell that there was something eerie about her. Perhaps it was the cold atmosphere she carried with her. Or maybe it was the way her deep blue eyes glistened dangerously as she scanned the camp like a hawk looking for its prey. All that mattered was that she was no normal cat.

Several cats walked past her, stopping only to glance at the tiny kit. None of them bothered to smile, or welcome her like they did with the other kits. Especially Shellkit, she thought. Her brother was always one in the spotlight, always showing off his kit fighting moves, while she lurked in the shadows, friendless, with no cat to talk to.

Well, almost friendless.

Silentkit suddenly whipped around as a bright, familiar voice reached her keen ears. Without warning, a silver blur and white whizzed right past her, ruffled her fur like a brief hurricane. She shook herself out, groaning, just as a paw thumped her back.

"Hey, friend!" a silver and white she-kit with lively blue eyes greeted her. "What's up?"

Silentkit smiled, glad that someone, even if it was her only friend, wasn't avoiding her like she was contagious. "The sky?" she answered.

The kit chuckled. "Always the same answer, huh?" She zoomed over to the fresh kill pile and returned with a nice, plump vole, carelessly plopping it down in front of Silentkit. "Can you believe the warriors actually caught this? I mean, it's like almost leaf-bare! The prey would've been frozen in blocks at a time like that!"

Silentkit laughed lightly, and nodded her thanks. "Lightningkit, I still wonder how you can run so fast," she commented. It was true - Lightningkit always lived up to her name. The fastest kit in the clan, she was always competitive and eager to learn. As different as the two best friends were, Silentkit was forever glad that she had Lightningkit to count on.

Lightningkit puffed up her chest. "I guess it's just a gift," She smiled then directed her attention to the vole. "Do you want to share?" She asked Silentkit.

Silentkit sighed, giving into her friend. "Sure." She pawed the plump prey towards her, slowly taking a bite. Then, nudging it towards her friend, she chewed and swallowed.

Soon, the vole was nicely rested in their stomachs, ready to contribute to their exercise. Lightningkit licked her whiskers and bounced up. "Yum! That was a good meal. I think vole's my favorite prey. What about you?"

Silentkit wasn't sure what to answer. Through all three moons of her life, she had never really paid attention to what she ate. Being a shy, skinny she-kit, eating wasn't her main hobby. "Well, I don't really know," she answered shyly, pawing at the ground.

"Eh, you'll find out soon," Lightningkit gave her a friendly grin, before turning to a group of apprentices play-fighting across camp. "Hey, I gotta go. The apprentices promised to show me some pretty cool battle moves. Wanna come?"

Silentkit shook her head. "Um, it's alright. I think I'll just...stay here." She scolded herself for not being able to think of a better response. Sometimes, she wished she was a bit more like her friend, popular and sporty. But no matter what her mind urged her to do, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"'Kay, see you around!" And with that, Lightningkit dashed off to the apprentices. Silentkit tried to feel happy for her friend, as she watched her greet the apprentices like she was one of them, but she couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness.

Or worse, a tinge of jealousy.

**A/N (TheMouseOfAwesomeness): Hi everyone, many of you probably don't know me, since I haven't written a Warriors fanfic yet, but I'm TheMouseOfAwesomeness(obviously), and I will be acting as Lighty's co-author for this story. Oh, and to be honest, I wrote most of this chapter, but Lighty's going to write more for the later chapters, so please enjoy!**


	3. Author's note

I have a perfectly good reason for not putting up other chapters. Go look at my profile. Sorry to anyone who might have read my story and wanted more chapters.


End file.
